Is This Real Life?
by kissingthebee
Summary: Just a smutty little Faberry fic.


I'm a first time fanfic writer. I'm updating this. It's unbetad so all errors are mine.

Fic requested prompt: Quinn gets so turned on by Rachel in her Britney outfit she takes her in the choir room.

"Is this real life?" Rachel asked, still under the haze of Britney and anesthesia.

Carl just smiled an turned around.

The next day was a rush of people, guys, staring at her.

Even Azimo, who usually hurled slushies or insults at her, had a change of heart. Which was apparent by his yelling, "Ooh baby, you can hit me as many times as you want, as long as you got that on!"

Her peers continued to blatantly check out her exposed midriff, and legs, while she walked with Finn.

Finn, being jealous, was arguing about how she needed to cover up.

"They're personifying you!" He exclaimed.

"Objectifying." She corrected sweetly.

"Whatever! Just tell me why it's okay for you to feel safer with me not on the football team. But it's not okay for me to feel safe with you in your reindeer sweaters?"

"Look, I see your point. In order for this relationship to work we can't control each other. So you have my blessing to rejoin the football team. If you can." With that Rachel walked away, Finn, and every other male in the hall, stared after her.

When they all met for glee club, Quinn saw what Rachel was wearing for the first time that day.

She couldn't help but stare.

After all, the girl she'd admired was wearing clothes that showcased a body too good for her usual frumpy outfits.

Quinn sat through the meeting, keenly aware of Rachel's movements, and the tingling within her they caused. She could hardly pay attention to Rachel speaking because of how the singer was dressed. So she made it a point to look anywhere but at the brunette.

By the end of the day, Rachel was used to the stares and comments from the student body. However, when she crossed the threshold into Mr. Shue's room, she felt an unfamiliar gaze on her.

Everyone was in the room already, but Rachel could feel the heat, the lust, pulsing out from Quinn. Her want was tangible, and it made Rachel wet.

She purposely sat a row in front, to the blonde's left. Hoping to tease the Cheerio with peeks of the tops of her thighs, and a view down her shirt.

Quinn, it seemed had other ideas. She refused to acknowledge Rachel after the first stare.

When Sue pulled Mr. Shue out and ended glee early, the singer let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Everyone files towards the door, but Rachel who stayed later to rehearse, bent down to get something from her bag.

Quinn saw her bend over and saw the skirt hitch so high up, that Rachel's white, cotton panties were revealed.

She decided to make her move.

Stalking over to the brunette, she silently leaned over her body and whispered, "Your underwear is showing."

Quinn pulled the edge of the skirt down, but as she lowered it, her had grazed the younger girl's crotch. The blonde gasped at the wetness she felt there.

She continued to lightly stroke up and down the outside of Rachel's panties until Rachel whispered, "Please..."

"Please what?" The cheerleader purred.

Instead of answering, Rachel turned her head and kissed Quinn firmly on the lips.

Quinn gasped at the feeling of the younger girl's lips.

The kiss was something the blond wasn't used to.

Whenever Finn kissed her, he was so nervous he usually missed her mouth.

And Puck was dominant, only caring about getting his way. His pleasure.

Rachel wanted to get to know what made Quinn moan, she took her time exploring the inside of Quinn's mouth with her tongue.

Once satisfied, the brunette trailed wet kisses down her neck pausing to pay special attention to the tendon/vein that was jutting out.

The blonde gasped, and pushed Rachel into the piano.

"If I have to use the money I've saved for my college tuition to restore the piano to it's original condition, yo-"

"Shut up, Berry" Quinn hissed before crashing their lips together. She licked the brunettes bottom lip eliciting a soft whimper and then the feel of her lips was gone.

"Fuck me." Rachel begged.

"Rachel," The cheerleader might have been dying to feel Rachel around her fingers, but she was still the one in charge. "Where are your manners? You don't even say please."

"Quinn, please." The singer whined.

"Please, what?"

"Please, fuck me."

"When you put it like that, how can I resist? I will... But I'm going to have my fun first." Rachel shuddered at the words.

She resumed kissing the younger girl and let her hands wander down her front, unbuttoning Rachel's barely buttons top as she went. She brought her hands back up to tease Rachel's nipples through the thin material if her bra. The brunette moaned.

This has to go." Quinn unclasped the lacy black bra and let it fall to the ground, then she hefted the short girl onto the piano and stepped between her legs.

She trailed kisses up Rachel's stomach, reaching her breasts she paused to graze her teeth over one hardened nipple. Rachel gasped and brought her hands to tangle into Quinn's hair.

Quinn flicked her tongue over the nub, then trailed more kisses down the brunettes abs.

She stopped when she felt Rachel tugging at the hem of her shirt. The top was pulled over her head and discarded quickly.

After a few minutes of the cheerleader leaving wet kisses over the singer's abdomen, she gasped out, "Quinn, this can't be strongthat/strong fun for you."

The blonde smiled, and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll indulge you."

She raised Rachel up enough to have her shimmy out of her skirt and her panties.

Stepping back, she finally got to see Rachel Berry in all her glory.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered to herself.

The brunette couldn't help blush.

Quinn walked to the door and locked it, then covered the window in the door. Just in case.

Walking back to Rachel, she couldn't help but feel proud. She had the girl she'd secretly listed after, wet and wanting, naked, on top of the piano.

Leaning in to whisper in Rachel's ear, she asked, "Are you ready?"

Her fingers slid down the younger girl's body, coming to a stop at the neatly trimmed curls.

Biting her lip, Quinn trailed her fingers lower, groaning at the wetness she found there.

"God Berry, you're so wet."

She slid one finger in, surprised when she felt some resistance. Rachel Berry was still a virgin.

"Do it." Rachel braced herself.

She went slowly, letting the younger girl adjust. Then the blonde developed a slow, steady rhythm.

Rachel started to thrust into Quinn's hand asking, "More," and "Faster" in breathy pants.

She obliged, adding a second finger and picking up speed.

The brunette lifted up off the piano each time Quinn slid her fingers in, hoping for some contact with her clit. But Quinn would have none of that.

She kept bring the petite singer almost to a climax, and then slowing down again.

"Uh... Fuck Quinn..." Rachel whimpered, "Just let me come... already."

With a smirk Quinn lowered herself and licked her lips. She kissed the inside of the brunette's thighs and sucked her clit.

Rachel began to shiver and gave a loud wail. Then she came with a tremor that measured on the richter scale.

The blonde licked her clean, causing aftershocks, then waited for Rachel to recover.

After a few minutes, the younger girl pulled her in for a kiss.

"Your turn," she said.

The bell rang.


End file.
